Tanner
Tanner's a glow that have ability that can interfere airline navigation system Powers Tanner's electrical powers allow him to interfere with airplanes' electrical navigation systems and cause them to malfunction and crash. His powers are so advanced that he can do this from the ground. Hatch used this to blackmail airlines for money. Prior to taking down the British airline jets in The Prisoner of Cell 25, he had crashed more than two dozen private jets. History 'Tanner '''was found by the Elgen at the same time as fellow electric McKenna. He was blackmailed into following Hatch by watching his younger brother be electrocuted by Zeus. At some point between The Prisoner of Cell 25 and Rise of the Elgen, Tanner has a nervous breakdown of guilt, causing him to attempt to take his own life. He is brought to the Amazon compound with the rest of the Glows, and on the way attempts to sacrifice himself and take out Hatch by bringing down the jet they were flying in, but is stopped by Torstyn. He is put under RESAT treatment at the compound, but is rescued by The Electroclan and joins them. He is last noted in Rise of the Elgen saving Michael from Elgen helicopters. Battle of the Ampere Tanner is the only Glow that makes it to The Voice's rendezvous point, giving the Voice custody of two electrics (the other being Grace) Hunt for Jade Dragon The rest of the Electroclan meets up with Tanner and Grace at the ranch the Voice had been keeping them at at the beginning of the book. He is noticeably happier, and being medicated for his mental health. At the end of the book the ranch is destroyed, but Tanner and the rest of the group leave before it is attacked. The voice tells Michael that no one survived the attack. [[Storm of Lightning|''Storm of Lightning]] Tanner briefly makes an appearance when Michael and the Electroclan arrive at the other safe place. He says to Michael he can't understand why Nichelle is with them, and Michael tells him that they all were made by Dr. Hatch to do things they wouldn't do normally. He adds, "you can understand that". Tanner is briefly shocked by this and then agrees with Michael that forgiveness is part of healing. Michael tells him to let it go and Tanner thanks him for the advice. Fall of Hades Tanner participated in the mission to steal the ''Joule. ''During the mission he was killed by a mortar blast while in the Hades Prison. The Final Spark Tanner is presumed dead after the Elgen rain Helfire missiles on the Christmas Ranch. Personality Little is known about Tanner's personality before his breakdown. When Michael and the Electroclan attempt to rescue him, he seems to have accepted his fate, saying that he deserves to die in the rat bowl for the murders he committed for the Elgen. In Hunt for Jade Dragon, Tanner seems much more at peace, even thanking Michael for saving him. By Storm of Lightning, he seems to have recovered (for the most part) from his mental trauma, though he most likely still harbors feelings of guilt and regret for his actions.Tanner is otherwise very suave and charming and could likes cars and dark books, as shown in Hunt for Jade Dragon. Deep down he's a mentally disturbed baby who needs love and attention and more notice than he's getting. Mental Status Tanner had a mental breakdown between The Prisoner of Cell 25 and Rise of the Elgen. This was caused by pent up guilt from the numerous murders he commited for the Elgen. He was separated from the other Elgen electrics, and kept heavily sedated when not being treated. It is possible he is completely mentally disturbed, considering Taylor breaks down crying when she gets a glimpse inside his mind. Category:Characters Category:The Prisoner of Cell 25 characters Category:Rise of the Elgen characters Category:Battle of the Ampere characters Category:Hunt for Jade Dragon characters Category:Electroclan Category:Glow Category:Deceased